eitc_first_divisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables
Quotes "Friends...brothers...the prize that you and I have been pursuing is L'Urca de Lima. The Hulk. A prize of almost unimaginable value. Now with this page securely in our possession, we can begin our hunt and we will succeed. No matter the cost. No matter the struggle. I will see that prize is yours. I'm not just gonna make you rich. I'm not just gonna make you strong. I'm gonna make you the princes of the New World!."- Ishmael Speech to the crew of red stallion Col. Hans Landa: Mel So you're "Mel the Apache". Col. Ishmael Venables: So you're "the Bounty Hunter". ''Early Life'' As a young lad, Ishamel Venables was born on August 20, 1725. Ishamel had a nice family. His parents' names were Major General Richard Venables, and a mother named Chelsea Venables. While his father went to work in England and his mother went shopping, Ishamel played with his friend(s).He also made new friends with other kids and their name were Chris Warhawk and Peter Plankwrecker. But when Ishamel found out that his great-grandfather was a British Solider during the 1630 in the war of British and Indian War and his great grandfather Married to a Beautiful Women in England after his return from the Indian Homeland and they raise one Boy, but died of a Disease and He like to hang out with his great-grandfather by Listening to his War Story. Then Ishamel Had a Sister Born in 1726 and his Sister was name Jennifer Venables. Then in 1725 Ishamel Attended a Ball with His Family and he spotted a Beautiful Girl. Then he ask her to Dance with him and she said Yes. Then Ishamel was having a Good time dancing with her and her name was Caternia. But Ishamel found his Love with her. Later on June 20, 1735 Ishmael's Girl friend Caternia Promised to Love him and never break up with him. Later Ishamel Love her and he told her he would marry her and Caternia said yes to him,This is Ishmael's story. Street fight Age 16, before he went home he and his friends Chris and Peter encounter a group of riot which were High schools boys they threaten before, as they throw rocks at them one of the boy threw a rock at Ishmael and his lips became scar as he grab a flat wooden and begin to hit some of them with it as Chris and Peter did the same. Then later the boys begins to run as Ishmael check his lip and reveal the scar will stay there forever. Attending Royal Navy's Academy At Venables Manor, he ask his father permission to attend Royal Navy's Academy to become one of the finest Royal Navy soldier in the history. After weeks his father accepted him to join, when he started packing his things for the Academy his father came in and told him that he will make his father proud by defending the county. He nods and said goodbye to his family, once he arrive at the Academy he was standing in line with the bunch of recruits as the master sergeant order Ishmael and the rats to wear the Royal Navy uniform. Ishmael puts it on as the other odd and then they begin to do some obstacle training, but he knew this was hard for him but he accepted it and took it for the boys and the officers. After 4 years of working hard at the Academy, Ishmael was now a sergeant and decided to join the 21th Regiment as the company sergeant. The Great War of Law's Brigade and EITC At the rank of corporal, Ishmael once again was sented to Isla Perdida with Chris Warhawk to support an EITC Commander name John Scurybones and his EITC's Militia to fight off a tyrant rebellion under a man name Lord Lawrence Dapggerpaine. As they both arrive he saluted to the commander til they were ambush by the law's brigade, Ishmael begin to fire his musket at some rebels til he ran out of ammo. He begin to drop his musket and plus out dual wield pistols and shot some more rebels with it as he pulls his other dual wield from his back and shot the last rebels til he grab his tomahawk and begin to attack some rebels with it. Lawrence was fighting off the EITC Commander as Chris try to fight some rebels off, til Lawrence's second in command try to attack John from the rear Ishmael use his tomahawk and threw it toward the second commander and it's save John's life. After the brigade begins to retreat Ishmael ask the EITC Commander if he and Chris war hawk would like to join the EITC as part of his Regiment, he accepted the both of them to be the Sergeants til the war was over. Paradoxian War "Year was 1744, and the Spanish declare war on us I do not know why.." -Extract from Venables's Diary At the age of 21, Ishmael was sent to Fort Charles under of a man name Jonathan Coaleaston to defend the fort from the Spanish attack, he was server under a lieutenant name Sven Daggersteel and the rest of the EITC Squad. As the first wave attack them, Ishmael begin to fire his musket and hold the line with the other mens. As he try to defend the lieutenant from the dagos attack, he picks up his tomahawk and begins to attack some officer with his knife also, til he was shot by a dago marksmen and he gets up trying to survive the wounds of his and kept attacking the other Spaniard's Regiment. After the battle Ishmael was awarded a medal for his actions at Fort Charles. He continue to lead the EITC with Johnny Coaleaston and Sven Daggersteel. He and the other marines were known as "The Old Breed". Then he finally join a newest Division and it was called EITC First Division. He continued to serve it all the way from the Battle of Fort Charles to Kingshead. Battle of Kingshead After months of fighting in the Caribbean, Ishmael and the rest of the EITC First Division were sent to Kingshead the home of EITC and British under of Sven Daggersteel. As the Artillery were place at the top, the EITC Squad and some Regiment were station at the front to defend the courtyard til many spaniards charge toward them with their bayonets in their hands screaming at the British. For one hour the EITC Squad retreat back to the top, Ishmael couldn't just stand there and watch his marines dies from the battle, he grab his Musket, some flintlock and his Tomahawk also. Before he went to the battlefield and puts some Indian paints style on his face as He begins to run toward the 2,000 Spanish soldiers, he shout out to them by saying "For the king and the country!, I shall be known as Killer Angel" He begins to use his musket to hit some dagos with it til one dago try to attack him, he turn around and hit him hard with the musket then fire the shot at the officer. He pulls his flintlock pistol, as he fire some pistol at more Spanish troops til he ran out of ammo until he pulls his tomahawk and knife. He begins to slaughter some more Spanish regiment with the tomahawk and his knife, he snapped one of the officer with it and threw his tomahawk at the last remaining soldier. EITC Regiment watch him slaughtering 2,000 Spanish troops, Sven gave him a promotion and awarded him an Medal of Honor for his actions in the battle of Kingshead. Captain of the "Red Stallion" As Ishmael met up with his pals mark ironskull, Chris warhawk and the crew went on board with swords, ax, and guns. As the seaman look worried at them, as the first mate came by then Ishmael pulls a tomahawk out and place it on the second mate head as the crew scream loud as they begin it kill the spanish seaman and guards. As they control the ship, Ishmael order them to make haste so they could escape Madrid port but a Spanish ship begin to blockade it!, Ishmael use the spyglass and see the ships preparing for blockade of the red stallion. He ask Ironskull to take over the ship until he order the crew to fire the cannons on he British's ship. Suddenly Ishmael gets stab by a wounded Spanish officer, but Chris shot the officer with his pistol as he grab Ishmael and tells mark that the captain been hit. Ishmael was passed out for a couple of week til they made it to England. Promoted More is coming ''Married'' After the ended Ishamel, returned to England. He saw Caternia and she Hugged him hard. Ishamel Said, "I Miss you Caternia . I love you So Much." Caternia smillied and said I love you too Ishamel".. Then they started walking down in the street and then Ishamel knee down in front of her and said, "Caternia Sforza , will you marry me?" But Caternia started jumping on Ishamel and said yes to him. On December 23, 1744 They got married and bought a house at a mansion in Nassau. But Caternia and Ishamel only loved each other for another month. The Good News While Ishamel was fighting in sea with his crew , he recieve a letter from his Wife and here it Said " Dear My Lovely Husband, I've bring the Good News to you that The Doctor said that I'm having a Child Since and I'm Promise when You return from the Sea we'll be together again I'm Promise, Your Lovely Wife Caternia . So ishamel was Very Happy that he was going to be a Father Again and he told her that he was so happy and kept the promise from her. A Daughter born On September 26, 1741 When Ishamel and Caternia walk in the street of London. Sudden Caternia water was broken and Ishamel had to take her to the closet doctor's place. During 2 Hours Caternia was screaming about the Pain, but Ishamel was always there for his Lovely wife. After 3 Hours the doctoer came in the waiting room and told him." and said" Congrations Mr. Venables , it's a Girl". So Ishamel walk in and saw his wife holding a lovely child in her arms. Ishamel said" She is a beautiful Daughter I Ever see and I Will be a Good Father for her". Caternia said" What should we name her my love?". Ishamel Said" We shall call her Margeant Venables". Negotiating with Pirates "We desire a parlay with the men who call themselves governors of this island! Benjamin Gates!, Ryan Warhawk! Come forth, if you please." ―Ishmael Venables, upon arriving in Nassau, 1746. In 1746, Ishmael returned to the Caribbean, having been appointed the governor of the Bahamas, to enforce British rule in Nassau. He offered pardon to the pirate leaders, Benjamin and Ryan Warhawk, as well as ordering a blockade of Nassau by the Royal Navy. However, James Kenway escaped Nassau after killing Venables's military associate, John Chamberlaine, who had intended to disregard Venables' orders and sink every british vessel at Nassau. In 1747, Venables and Warhawk - the only one of the two pirates leaders to accept the pardon - went to Kingston in search of Roberts, who had escaped custody during Rogers' absence. A member of the Royal African Navy told them that Roberts' ship, the Princess, was due to arrive soon. The two then met up with the pirate king and informed him of these developments. Hornigold had already sent Josiah Burgess and John Cockram to Príncipe in search of Roberts. He then spotted the Jackdaw and realized that James was following them. The Templars then left the area as their guards pursued James. Making a Deal with Native Americans Ishmael and his new division, were sent to America to make alliance with Ishmael's friends, the Indians. He was honored to be welcome by the chief, and he sat down with him and his other associate. He discuss about many things will change for all of us, and wanted him and his people to be part of his division if he could provide them weapons and arms. The chief accept his pardon as he give him something to smoke as in alliance together at once again. Unknown More is coming!! My Family Richard Venables - ( Father ) Chelsea Venables - ( Mother ) Rosanna Venables-( Youngest Sister) Richard Venables Jr.- ( Youngest Brother) Jenny Venables - ( Sister) Caternia Venables - (Wife) Marganet Venables - (Daughter) Ishamel Jr Venables - ( Son) Lagertha Venables - (Daughter) Ivar Venables - (Son) My Friends and Co-Worker Mark Ironskull ( Ishamel's Most trusted Friend) Jason Blademorgan (Trusted Friend) Andrew Mallace (Trusted Friend) Joseph Bowdain (Trusted Friend) Hannah Bluefeather (Trusted Friend) Ryan Blademonk (Trusted Friend) Harris Dogood (Trusted Sailor) Peter Plankwrecker (Most trusted friend) Chris Warhawk (Most trusted friend) Tyler Wellington (Most trusted friend) Johnny Goldtimbers (Most trusted boss) Sven Daggersteel (Trusted Boss) Nate Crestbreaker (Third Boss) Charles (Friend) John Wildhayes (Soldier) Elizabeth Sunlegend (Friend) Alroy Matthews Styles